Magnetic tape comprises an important media for the storage of data, including the long term storage and archiving of data. The presence of contamination and debris on the surface of magnetic tape is becoming increasingly important due to the potential corrosion caused by chemical contamination to the magnetic tape, or to disruption of the head/tape interface caused by debris.
A magnetic tape is long, for example, 600 meters, and the contamination and debris may be scattered over the entire length of the magnetic tape. Contamination materials may be bound to the surface of the tape and attempting to remove them by abrasion may damage the tape.